


Hot For Teacher

by FleetSparrow



Series: February Fic Challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Academia, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, academic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick is P.I./Professor Bruce Wayne's newest assistant.  He's infatuated with Bruce already.Then Dick meets Bruce's wife.  Now all bets are off.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: February Fic Challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620424
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4(???) of my February Challenge. Prompt: Academic AU
> 
> Hahaha.......I'm not gonna make it by the end of February. Oh well! Y'all'll get them when I get to them.

Dick had already aged out of the Olympics by the time he entered college on an athletic scholarship. He signed up for Criminal Justice courses, eager to supplement his athletics with something more solid for his “old” age. That was where he met Bruce Wayne, the head of the department, and the smartest and scariest professor in the program.

Dick adored Bruce. It was both an honor and a test of bravery to be his assistant, and Dick threw himself into the job wholeheartedly. He worked long hours with Bruce, each day growing closer and closer to him.

And then Bruce’s wife came home.

Selina Kyle was infamous. She was the Catwoman, one of the most prestigious thieves in Gotham, if not the world. She could steal anything, and often did. Dick remembered vaguely the press that came out when Gotham’s top private investigator married Gotham’s top criminal.

Dick was instantly enamored with her.

He found himself distracted at school thinking of Bruce, and distracted at Bruce’s home thinking about Selina. He had dreams about the two of them, the things they must get up to behind closed doors. Dick wanted to be there, to be part of whatever it was that they had together.

One day, Bruce told him to go to his house without him.

“Selina will let you in,” he said. “I have a meeting to go to I can’t miss. Go ahead and start without me.”

That was definitely how one of Dick’s dreams started. Only it didn’t involve work.

Selina answered the door wearing nothing but lingerie and a silk robe. Drink in hand, she invited Dick inside and showed him to Bruce’s study. Even though he knew the way—and could probably walk it blindfolded by now—he followed her like an expectant puppy eager for a treat. Dick brought out the paperwork Bruce needed him to work on, and Selina lounged in the armchair across the desk.

“Do you find my husband thrilling?” she asked suddenly.

Dick looked up, startled by the question. “He’s…incredible.”

Selina smiled. “He is, isn’t he?”

Dick smiled at the thought of Bruce. He wasn’t bothered by Selina’s seductive look; he’d grown up with casual nudity all around him. Still, he avoided looking directly at her for fear his eyes would wander.

She let him work for about fifteen minutes before she moved onto the desk.

“You know, Bruce was talking about you last night,” she said

“Oh?”

Selina leaned forward over his work. “He was saying you’re such a star in his class. Such a hard worker. So motivated and…eager.”

Her breasts were directly in his line of sight and Dick found he couldn’t pull his eyes away. “I’m…flattered.”

She chuckled. “Bruce doesn’t flatter.”

Dick’s face heated up and he shifted in his seat to ease the hardness between his legs. “That’s...very….”

Selina crooked a finger under Dick’s chin and tilted his face up to meet her eyes. “Kiss me.”

Dick leaned forward like a man entranced and kissed her.

Selina slid across the desk into Dick's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rocked her hips on him, and Dick groaned. He slipped his hand beneath her robe and undid her bra. Selina pulled away, grinning, and let her bra fall to the floor.

Dick cupped her breasts, kneading them gently, reveling in the weight of them. Selina moaned, grinding down on him, and arched into his touch. Whether Selina heard the door was anyone's guess, but Dick definitely did not. He had his face buried in her breasts when the study door opened.

"I'm home."

Dick reared back like he'd been burnt, staring wide-eyed at Bruce in the doorway. Selina laid her arms over his shoulders.

"How was your meeting?" she asked.

"Not nearly as much fun as you've been having," he said evenly.

Selina smiled. "You can join us."

Bruce set down his briefcase, locked the door, and loosened his tie. "Get up and lean on the desk."

Selina obeyed, removing her panties as she did. She spread her legs and bent over, laying her forearms on the desk.

Dick sat frozen in Bruce's chair, just watching.

Bruce undid his fly and moved behind Selina. He grabbed her hips roughly and shoved his cock inside her. Selina cried out, pushing back against him. Dick watched as Bruce fucked Selina, her large breasts swinging with each thrust. Dick wondered absently how long Bruce had been standing in the doorway, with how hard he was fucking her.

Dick palmed his cock, desperately wanting to be part of their sex. Finally, Bruce looked over at him.

“Do you want to taste her?” he asked.

Dick nodded, his throat tight.

Bruce pulled out of Selina, his cock wet with her, and moved over to Dick.

“Open your mouth,” Bruce said.

Dick obeyed eagerly. Bruce put one hand on the back of Dick’s head and pushed his cock deep into Dick’s throat. Dick’s eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as Bruce fucked his mouth.

Suddenly, his own cock was getting sucked, and Dick choked on Bruce’s. Selina moaned around Dick as she took him deeper. Dick dug his fingernails into his palms, overwhelmed by pleasure. This was everything he had ever dreamed of, only real.

Bruce pulled Dick onto his cock down to the root just as Selina took his cock deep into her throat. It was all too much for Dick. He came with a choked cry. Bruce pulled out and Dick collapsed back in the chair.

Selina pulled off him and climbed into his lap. She kissed him, letting him taste himself, and Dick moaned hoarsely. She turned him to face Bruce, rubbing her cheek against his, and looked to her husband.

Bruce stroked himself until he came with a grunt, shooting his seed onto their faces. He leaned forward and smeared his semen over Dick’s cheeks and lips, then did the same to Selina. Selina opened her mouth and suckled the head of his cock, pulling off with a kiss.

“Clean yourselves up,” Bruce said.

Selina licked Dick’s face, lapping up Bruce’s cum. Dick followed her lead, cleaning her face. She rubbed her cheek against his, purring.

Bruce touched her face. A silent question passed between them and Selina shook her head. Bruce took her hand and helped her to sit on the edge of the desk. They shared a passionate kiss, then Bruce got down on his knees and began to eat her out.

Selina braced herself on the desk, leaning back, her eyes closed, and hissed with pleasure. Dick watched hungrily as Bruce groaned into her pussy. Selina squeezed Bruce’s head between her thighs and he stroked the top of her leg as if to steady her. She came with a cry, her hips twitching towards Bruce as he drank her up.

Bruce stood and held her close, letting her put all her weight on him. He kissed her cheek, then looked at Dick.

“Will you stay for dinner?”

Dick nodded silently.

Selina dropped her head back to see Dick. “Stay the night?”

Bruce huffed a laugh, and Dick nodded again.

“Go clean up for dinner, Dick,” Bruce said. “We’ll work after we eat.”

“OK.”

Dick left, but just before the door shut, he heard Selina say, “You sure know how to pick them, honey.”


End file.
